


Valkyrie

by floodxland



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodxland/pseuds/floodxland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YES! A gender bent quicky re-imagining of the raid on Lindesfarne ;) Eat a dick history! Though I did try to find equivalent historical name swaps. There may be more if people are keen - because femslash and nun-defiling is always fun :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had taken no small amount of arguing, pleading and convincing to let the Jarl agree to this venture westward but perhaps he was hedging his bets that Ragna, Shieldmaiden and wife of Likbjorn would not return. Likbjorn had not wanted her to leave either but the raids were important and he was still laid out by an injury sustained hunting, with bruised pride (and broken collar bone) he remained to watch the children and land.

It had been a harsh and strange journey but finally - land came into sight - and the Abbey on Lindesfarne...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Athelwyn trembled as the Abbey doors slammed open - she had seen the raiders come so she grabbed her gospel and took shelter by the alter as her sisters were slain and worse, their screams cutting through the silence that had been the veil around their nunnery.

The Northmen looked around the chapel and wondered why the valuable objects were not protected, they wondered why this lonely outpost had such riches and nothing but a group of unarmed women, old and young on the whole island.

Ragna strode in, looking up and down the stone statue of a woman they seemed to worship alongside a dead man on a cross, her face was soft, under a fine blue veil while all the women she'd seen wore ugly, rough sacks and strange veils covering their hair. Floki was not far behind as well as Róta, her sister fellow shieldmaiden - who went straight for the golden chalice - a gasp came from the alter. Ragna dove behind it and pulled the hiding nun out, she clutched a heavily bound book as preciously as a child.

"Kill her." Róta shrugged

"Stop!"

They all stopped and looked at her, the girl with the brown, terrified but intelligent eyes peering from under the veil she wore, she was slight but strong from working in the gardens.

"You speak our language woman?

"I do..." She looked into the most intensely blue eyes, blue enough to rival the most precious lapiz lazuli. Her face had a rough regal look about her, no softness of a girl, she was a woman, temperate and intense. Athelwyn had not seen a woman in armor, let alone a woman in anything but a shapeless habit for her whole life, the curve and shape of her powerful body made her burn in away she had never felt before.

Ragna grabbed the book out of her hand and shook it out, nothing was inside it, it was just a book - she threw it back at the woman's feet. Athelywn scrambled to pick it back up.

"I think I will take this one back."

"No, kill her, there won't be enough room for the gold!" Róta huffed, as she shoved the fragile statue of Mary off her plinth, the stone fractured and her delicate clasped hands cracked off. "Worshiping a dead man and this woman? This temple is stupid." Floki had found a gold censer and was spinning it around wildly till the lid slipped off and clanged loudly, that made him laugh madly.

She ignored them and grabbed the woman's clasped hands and tied them up "Why does no one guard this temple? So many fine things here and this book is the first thing you hoard?" Ragna's work roughened hands touch Athelwyns soft, bony fingers as she bound them.

"It is more precious than any earthly thing, without the word - there is no light." She said, her voice steady, soft but her eyes full of tears at the broken statue which Róta was taking chunks of and hurling through the fine painted glass.

"Don't think she will save you now." Ragna shrugged and yanked off the wimple to see what lay under it, a tumble of clumsy brown curls that have too long been mashed under the veil. Ragna smile, oh yes - there were defiantly treasures beyond gold in this new and strange land...


	2. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the last chapter, the journey across the sea and COMEDY :D Because FLOKI :D (Next chapter, possibly smut?)

They sat tightly together for the first half of the trip until Sister Maven died, most of the older women were slain back on the island and the Northmen took only a handful of slaves, the priority being the plunder. Athelwyn was the youngest, the other three women sat shocked, occasionally sobbing but not too loud or it got them whacked with an oar by an irritated Viking and utterly in despair. 

"Uh... Sister... Maven is dead." Athelwyn said softly as the eldest of them that remain had succumbed to exposure, her pale face resting against Athelywn's shoulder, her frail hands clasped together in an eternal prayer. Ragna looked up from the strand of hair she was re-braiding out of sheer boredom but Róta responded first by efficiently grabbing the dead woman and dumped her like a crab pot into the cold ocean. "I told you we should have taken more things!" Ragna merely shrugged her shoulders and worked a bead into her hair braiding.

"Please Lord God... deliver her into your eternal gr.." Róta slapped Athelwyn on the mouth, Rota was aggressive when her mood was bad.

"Sit down - we're almost home." Ragna ignored her sister.

Athelwyn kept her head down and finished her prayer for Maven's soul - she surreptitiously watched the Northmen and two women among them, she figured them for sisters despite the eldest Rota's hair being dark and Ragna's fair. Then men all wore their hair and beards long with braiding and other vanities. They talked during the journey of what they would do with their spoils, in between vulgar jokes and songs to appease their heathen gods, her thoughts suddenly wiped blank blue eyes squared against her own, a hard, strong hand grasping her by the chin to meet gazes.

"Where did you learn our language?" Ragna asked, loosing her grip on the other woman's face so she could respond but maintaining a dominating stance half hovering above her.

"The Mother Superior at St Agnes' taught me from a translated Bible..." Athelwyn had learnt the rough languages from the north from the first Abbey she'd joined, unfortunately the benefactors could not sustain it so she was moved on to the distant Abbey on Lindesfarne.

"It is similar but not the same, however I understand most of what you say and I suspect you understand most of what I say?" Athelwyn nodded in response "Good. So understand, you belong to me and my husband now."

Athelwyn froze, tears in her red raw eyes form again, she understand the sad reality of their situation, she wonders who this wild woman's husband could be, her eyes flick to Floki who is literally gnawing on some rope out of sheer boredom.

Ragna laughs, it is loud, mannish and full of snorts - the other's look up from their rowing or rest.

"She thinks Floki is my husband!" The men laughed at that while Floki looked disgruntled "Hey!"

"Oh dear Floki!" She pounced on the other man, hugged him painfully hard till he squeaked and kissed the top of his balding, salty head. "Yuck, did a Gull shit on you again?"

"Not recently no - it was that one time!"

The men laughed again at that - save for Rota who sulked at the far end of the ship.

"LAND!" Lief's keen eyes had spotted it - Arne's one good eye strained as he clambered up to see for himself, the other men saw it now too - a faint but growing line of green and a good wind speeding them towards home.

Ragna grinned, her plush lips curling happily at the sight of the approaching headlands thinking of her husband and children, her farm and the smug look she'll never be able to scrub off as she shows the Jarl what she had accomplished. Meanwhile Athelwyn curled up a little tighter into herself, bracing for the next strike, preparing for the worst, another silent prayer lost in the cold coastal winds that lashed this heathen shore.


	3. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna returns with her new captive - Gender swapped Lagertha = Likbjorn or Lik for short :D

In the Hall of the Jarl - Ragna hauled her little prize along while the rest gloated happily as they piled the treasure up to show how well they had done for themselves. The Jarl was beside himself with fury but managed to salvage his dignity by stripping Ragna and the men of most of the plunder but she kept her new slave. The girl was valuable in the long run and she knew that the Jarl would eventually come around to another Raid west, the takings spoke for themselves - but that would be next summer, winter was coming and she needed to return to her family, she had seen them briefly at the pier before the Thing.

When she arrived Gyda and Bjorn raced into her arms, they had missed their mother as much as she had missed them, she kissed Gyda's face and cuffed Bjorn's ear marveling at how tall he was getting. She remembered the rope and tugged the nun closer "Children, this is Athelwyn. She is ours now, where is your father?"

As she said that Likbjorn appeared much healed from the injury that had kept him from the raiding season, a little pale but hale, long straw coloured hair loose around his shoulders, beard braided in two strands grown a little longer than she last remembered him. He ran to his wife and kissed her deeply. The children giggled and Athelwyn gasped and looked away but Ragna kept her hand on the rope.

"Lik, my love I have missed you by my side." She cooed happy to be in her husband's arms again.

"And what treasure did you get to keep, Floki was just here and told me." He was A little taller than his wife, lithe and deadly but strong like a young wolf.

"This girl, isn't she pretty?"

"Why is she wearing this on her head?" Gyda tugged at the veil/wimple still pinned to her hair

"What is she?" Bjorn poked at her, and she covered herself with her bible.

"She is Athelwyn, she is our new slave, she can speak our language. Athelwyn, speak."

"Uh... yes. I can understand most of it." She answered softly, Lik raised a brow at that, he knew that his wife was cunning - he too saw the long term potential of an insider's knowledge to the new lands

"She is some kind of priestess - they worship a strange dead god and a woman in a blue." She tied the rope to a post, she had other concerns now, mainly fucking her husband.

"Watch after her, come back inside by sundown, there'll be food." Lik instructed the children, Bjorn needed to bring some fish and Gyda tend the goats but they had to keep an eye on the terrified little woman tied to the fence post. Lik knew what his wife wanted and gods only know that he'd been aching for her just as deeply.

Bjorn eventually got bored enough to run off and do his chores, Gyda kept closer to the new woman, who now simply clung to the post and wept.

Lik hauled Ragna up into his arms and dumped her into the bed "You reek worse than Floki."

"Well why don't you fuck him instead of me then?" She kicked him

"I'd rather you. Oh and that pretty little slave girl, I wonder what she looks like out of that ugly sack." He purred as he worked on getting Ragna naked, kissing the scars of battle on her skin, licking at her nipples.

"I should strip her down, see how strong she is. Need help on the farm...ohhh..." Ragna had missed Lik's bites as much as his kisses, the beads on his beard braids tickled just right.

"Surprised you hadn't already. Would have had her curled up with me on the voyage, mmmn your fingers up inside her till she cried." Lik knew his wife liked women, he didn't mind, in fact he relished the thought of it.

"Mmmnn but we can't break her, she's important, she's no good to anyone if all she'll do is sobbbahaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" 

Ragna wailed as Lik's clever mouth had found it's way between her legs. Outside Athelwyn tensed, she didn't know what that sound was to begin with, then the louder moans started in earnest from them both. She turned bright red and clapped her hands over her ears, Gyda saw her and crouched down beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"They... is.... I..." She was utterly beside herself with a sense of shame, shock and fear - she was a virgin and kept isolated away from the worldly flesh.

"They're just having sex. Don't worry. Their fighting sounds the same too." She shrugged and smiled brightly. A horn cup of clean water offered, Athelwyn took it with shaking hand and sucked it down so quick it made her feel sick. Gyda went off to do her chores while Athelwyn sat by the post she was tethered too stunned to the core, this was a land of sin, these people were heathens and fornicators worshiping idol gods. And yet - something stirred in her that she'd never felt, the muffled cries of passion, the way the demon woman Ragna moved, the sway of her hips and her face splitting grin. She was like Lilith, too wild and wicked for Eden and her husband, Athelwyn had felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him, she never thought a man could be beautiful, only women were beautiful... Ragna was beautiful. Athelwyn swallowed thickly and untucked her precious bible which had survived the wet and horrible journey virtually unsacthed - she turned the pages slowly, going over her prayers read from the illuminated text. She remembered the Abbey an the painful memories of the raid and murder of her sisters flooding back there seemed nowhere to turn until she looked when she felt a shadow over her. The devil's witch herself Ragna stood wrapped loosely in a fur.

"Priestess. Come in side." Ragna untied the rope and pulled on it, Athelwyn could see her bare legs, shoulders and the cleave of her breasts, she turned her head sharply away and down to not look at her. A strong hand clasped her chin and pulled her up to face her "The dirt won't help you. Come inside."

She followed inside, Lik sat on the bed, low-slung pants barely covering him, he nursed a cup of mead by the fire, lighting his pale hair like a halo, was he the morning star, the fallen one and his wife Lilith?

Athelwyn prayed for her soul, she prayed to Mother Mary to guide her into her loving grace and to Christ, Savior of the world to pleadingly, begging, urgently save her now.


	4. Cleanliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo Ragna cops a feel like we all wanna do!

They had her stand by the fire, the heath was well tended and a cauldron of rabbit meat was slowly cooking - Ragna and her little daughter circled her inspecting, plucking at her habit.

"What is this awful thing?" Ragna made a face as she pulled the heavy over tunic of Athelwyn's habit off, under it she wore an itchy hair shirt and her precious bible crammed up under it.

"It is so that I remember the suffering of Christ." She said, of course she hated it but it was part of devotion.

"It reeks, we need to wash you." Ragna grabbed her roughly and pulled at the awful garment and despite squirming in protest to keep it on Ragna was strong enough to get her way. She held it out at arms length and flung it out the front of the house for the dogs to sniff and fight over.

"Disgusting." Clucking her tongue she had Gyda help her warm up some clean water and grind up some cleansing herbs to a paste.

"What is this witchcraft?" Athelwyn stood their naked, bible still clutched to her chest crouched down to hide her body, Ragna yanked her back up to standing by her hair looked her up and down.

"What?" 

Athelwyn did not know the word that would translate properly.

"These things - this evil you do to me!"

Ragna sneered, there was still some things being lost in translation but she got the meaning of it.

"Evil? This is a bath."

"I think they're pretty evil!" Bjorn had returned early and was grinning ear to ear at the sight of the naked woman.

"Shut up!" Lik cuffed him up side the head "Or you'll get another one."

The men had gone to have their own bathroom routine - Bjorn's undercut was neatly shaven back to skin and Lik's hair had several new braids at the sides decorated with beads at the ends. Their faces were ruddy and pink and they smelt faintly like moss, musk and the forest, clean earth and clear water.

Athelwyn cried silently as Ragna and her daughter tore her bible out of her arms and put it safely on a table, Lik started to flick through the pages - of course he couldn't read the words but he liked the pictures, he saw figures with gold around their heads and wondered how they could paint gold.

"Please! Please don't." Athelwyn writhed like an eel at the bottom of a boat as Ragna's vice like hands held her and forceably scrubbed her all over till her body was red. A part of her was enjoying this, getting to manhandle her slaves smooth, soft body, admiring her hips and pink, plump nipples. Trying to get between her legs to clean her was near impossible as they were clamped tightly together. 

"You wore that horrible thing for how long and you complain that this is uncomfortable? We're standing by the fire, inside with warmed water - I could have just thrown you into the lake and fished you out just before you drowned!" Angrily she slapped the other woman sharply on the flank of her thigh - the shock of it stilled her.

"Sorry, but you're behaving worse than Bjorn."

"HEY!" A deeply insulted Bjorn shouted.

"Come on boy, help me with the fire wood." Lik left the bible alone and grabbed Bjorn to let the women take care of things. Ragna threw her hands up and sighed "My precious boys." She plunked Athelwyn on a stool "Gyda, comb her hair - I will find some clean clothing for her."

Gyda giggled and set about gently combing Athelwyn's hair - Athelwyn sat their stunned into silence. Stripped of her habit, washed and scrubbed raw, her body exposed to the men, she felt so ashamed and just a bit violated - her panicked thoughts halted as Gyda tugs too hard on a snag.

"Sorry! There are too many knots - I might have to cut some out if they don't comb out!" Gyda worked the finely made bone comb through the other woman's curly hair, she had never handled hair that curled into such spiraling ringlets as it dried.

"It is so pretty!" She held a spiral out and let it spring back

"It is sinful to be proud of beauty." Athelwyn had been taught that modesty was a virtue and pride in beauty was sinful but Gyda simply tilted her head at that, sinful wasn't a word she understood but by the tone she guessed that it meant 'wrong'.

Ragna returned with a smock she hadn't worn since she was last pregnant - after Gyda she had lost a child only a few months into the pregnancy when she was struck in the stomach fighting off thieves. Gently she held it up against herself and sighed "We need to change this to fit her but it will do for now"

"It's too long mother, you are much taller than her." Gyda's talent for sewing had improved, she and Lik had done a lot of clothing repair as it was not too stress full during his period of injury and he was patient and careful. Ragna could sew and work leather well enough to keep looking presentable but it was never as fine a hand as her husbands, she bit her lip thinking about her husbands talented hands. Right now her's were full of a naked, wet eyed slave girl, very beautiful now that her hair was combed, out of her ugly habit and she didn't reek, as Ragna pulled the smock over her head her hands lingered on the rise of Athelwyn's milk smooth, pert breasts. 

Athelwyn gasped, not knowing why her body was reacting to this, her nipples peaking was a sensation she'd never really felt, only the painful rasp of the hair shirt.

"A little long, but it will do for now." Ragna's piercing gaze held Athewlyn's eyes locked.

Athelwyn swallowed thickly, she tried to avert her eyes but she was all but pinned in place by the look.

"Now, that you are fit to stay in my house Priestess. There are rules that you must obey and tasks you must do. You sleep here." She pointed to a pallet set up for her, a comfortable, clean spot. "And you will learn how to farm and weave and cook. I need you to keep an eye on my children - if anything befalls my children I will rip you apart with my bare hands. Do you understand?"

Athelwyn nodded, children were innocents, Gyda had been nothing but gentle and kind, Bjorn - well, he was a boy of a certain age and Athelywn would turn the other cheek.

"Good. Now go dump this dirty water out by the bushes." She nodded to the dirty water they'd used to wash her with and plonked down by the heath to chew on some dried meat and let Gyda show how far with the weaving she'd gotten in her absence.

Obediently, she hauled the bucket outside - feeling rather small in the landscape and rather lost spiritually. She was sure that they'd rape her - but apart from Ragna's thorough scrub down they had not hurt her or her virtue. Athelwyn sloshed the water down the ditch and watched it trickle through the stones; if this was the devils' trickery or did even the damned one not care enough to inspire the heathens to violate her as she had expected. Making a face at the thought she shuddered and went back inside to see what was needed of her next.


End file.
